Sailor Moon vs Ichigo Momomiya
Screenshot (595).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Sailor Moon vs Tokyo Mew Mew! Named after a Bunny and a Strawberry respectively, these two little girls may not look like much, but in reality, they're respected leaders of superhuman groups! Can the leader of the Mew Mews take out the leader of the Sailor Scouts?? Interlude Wiz: Animes have a wide variety of genres within them. From berserk murderers as protagonists, to trainers inspired to catch 'em all, there are a lot of choices. Boomstick: But, of course, there's that Magical Girl genre, where a team of little Magical Girls protect their town from evil! And now, we're having the leaders of two famous groups duel it out! Wiz: Usagi Tsukino, the Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts. Boomstick: Ans Ichigo Momomiya, the Mew Ichigo, leader of the Mew Mew's! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and universe-resetting skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jeice: Season finale style! … Fools. SMoon.gif IchigoMomo.gif Sailor Moon Wiz: High school is pretty tough— Boomstick: No shit, Wizard. Jeice: Heh. You guys had to go to school... Wiz: —And it's definitely not easy for a young 16 year old 11th grader named Usagi Tsukino. Boomstick: Well... Serena in the English version, but we've already used a Serena in our Death Battle series, and the name Usagi is cute, so let's just stick with that. Wiz: Anyways, Usagi was a popular girl in her school, but grades-wise, she really sucked. Boomstick: Sounds like any popular kid in school to me. Jeice: Well, you see, if you're popular, you've gotta have a reason. For the Ginyu Force, were popular because of how awesome we are. Wiz: Usagi's future didn't look too bright, but little did she know, she had a whole load of stuff waiting for her in the future. Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, that's the biggest understatement I've ever heard! Usagi's future was brighter than the freaking sun! Times 1000! Wiz: Maybe you're right, but I'd prefer to continue. Anyways... Boomstick: Right! Some weird talking cat named Luna found Usagi one day, who explained how Usagi was the reincarnation of a Goddess! Luna, like Luma... Reincarnation of a Goddess like Zelda... I hate to say it here and now, but illuminati confirmed. Jeice: Illumi-what now? The bloody hell is that...? Wiz: Anyways, while being told you're a Goddess named Sailor Moon from a talking cat is pretty weird, Usagi didn't consult her doctor, and instead, obtained a Magical Brooch. Boomstick: And with that, Sailor Moon was born into the world. Good thing, too, because monsters conveniently started attacking the town not very long later. And the new Sailor Moon had to fight them off. Wiz: Well, Sailor Moon was hesitant to do this, but ended up doing it anyways. Regardless, she spent all her fights crying her head off. I can't blame her, but on a superhero anime, it's pretty lame. Boomstick: My thoughts exactly! But I guess it doesn't really suck so bad, because eventually, her cries got so loud that they could stun foes! If a child's cry was like that, I don't think anyone would have children anymore... Jeice: For a second I thought she'd be good on the Force! But with crying like that... Wiz: While, it's seemingly effective in battle, Sailor Moon has grown confident and no longer cries. But that's okay, because she can fight completely different now. Boomstick: But, since we're covering those later, let's talk about some other things! Like how she sucked so bad that she had to be rescued by the useless Tuxedo Mask! Wiz: Well... That's something, I guess, but maybe covering her faults is something for later also. Jeice: Bah! All this girl is is faults! Wiz: Ugh... Boomstick: Well, whatever! I'm gonna cover attacks whether you like it or not! Ahem! Wiz: Ugh... again... Boomstick: Sailor Moon in her base form has a wide variety of attacks to completely destroy foes! Her tiara isn't just for show! It's very useful actually, as when Sailor Moon throws it, it can turn monsters to dust on impact! Wiz: Sailor Moon is able to heal people, which is a helpful ability, and can reflect moonlight at others to completely rid them of any darkness. And a punch from her can hit you with heart-shaped beams of light. Jeice: Alright... The Sheila is getting a bit better, I guess... Anyways, this trap attack is sure to kill a foe! Moon Princess Halation has Usagi surround a foe with a girly pink halo made of light, then vaporize them with more light! You've gotta be insanely freakin' strong to survive this one, I'm telling you, mate! Boomstick: My thoughts exactly! Sailor Moon is already really strong! Wiz: However, using the item known as the Holy Grail, Sailor Moon ascends to... Super Sailor Moon! This makes Usagi extremely stronger, and gives her more to work with. Frieza: W-What are you...? Super Sailor Moon: I am the hope of the— Wiz: —Let's not. Jeice: My thoughts exactly. I don't wanna see Lord Frieza die... Boomstick: Anyways... Wiz: AHEM, like I said, this makes Usagi extremely more powerful, giving her a lot more to work with. Boomstick: Such as how she can shoot out heart-shaped beams of light, so powerful that monsters sometimes explode on contact! Some broken-glass shaped bolts of magical energy can disintegrate foes, and this isn't even her final form! Wiz: That's right. Super Sailor Moon still wasn't a match for her enemies, especially not Sailor Galaxia, until Usagi realized that through the Holy Moon Cálice, she can evolve to... Eternal Sailor Moon! Jeice: Damn. Boomstick: With this devastating new form, Eternal Sailor Moon can blast off rainbow-coloured beams of light, able to destroy or heal a target based on Usagi's intent. And with the Sailor Crystals, well... Sailor Moon can fire a beam so large, it can be seen throughout the galaxy. And you'd think that Sailor Moon would be moon level... Jeice: I'm planet level, mate, and I already know this Sheila would destroy me. Wiz: Don't go yet, there's still more. Through one of the most OP things in Death Battle history, Sailor Moon can wipe out any opponent with ease. This is known as, Lambda Power. With this, Usagi can literally erase people from history, enter other people's minds, obtain the powers of the other Sailor Scouts, and she can even regenerate. Boomstick: Eh. Wouldn't say Sailor Moon's all great. She's an idiot, can't make a very good plan, tries to overpower foes, and it took her so long to found out who Tuxedo Mask was, that it hurt my soul. Jeice: Preach. Wiz: Regardless, Sailor Moon can take down almost anyone in fiction. I wouldn't dare underestimate her. Ichigo Momomiya Boomstick: Um... Wiz: Yes, Boomstick? Boomstick: Well, this girl's backstory is a bit odd. One day, Ichigo Momomiya and her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, were hanging out at an exhibit. ' ''Wiz: But, after that, the two headed to a park to continue their date. That's when, out of the blue, an earthquake hit. '''Boomstick: Out of the blue? Don't they always get earthquakes over there? Wiz: Uh... Anyways... Ichigo was in critical condition. It was hard to say if she would live or not. So, to keep her alive, she got the DNA of an Iriomote Cat injected into her. Boomstkck: ... What...? Jeice: What the bloody hell? Look, I know Japan is good with anime and weird stories, but what kind of dirty wanker of a doctor would think that the DNA of a cat would save a Sheila's life?! Boomstick: ... Huh... Well, what the hell, it actually worked. Jeice: THE HELL?! I know I'm a new host, but you guys cover some weird things, mate. This is like some weird cat-on-girl porno that I don't think anyone wants to watch. Wiz: Regardless whether you like it or not, Jeice, it still worked. And so, Ichigo lived. However... in the next few weeks, Ichigo was acting odd. Boomstick: Odd? This anime is odd! But I guess you're right, because in the next few weeks, Ichigo began to eat tons and tons of fish, she was a skilled acrobat, and she always landed on her feet. Jeice: People in Dragon Ball Z land on their feet all the time. I don't see us turning into a bloody feline. Boomstick: Super Kittens... Heh. A golden super powerful cat anime would be fun to watch. Wiz: ANYWAYS, as it turned out, the DNA from the cat was turning her into a cat herself. Jeice: Turning her into a cat? I thought it impregnated her. But let's not have those bloody awful thoughts in our minds... Boomstick: On a date with Aoyama one time, and not SS2Link's Aoyama, Ichigo passed out, and had a dream of... a cat going inside her? Oh, it says a cat was fusing with her afterwards, nevermind. Jeice: Did you just take that directly from the Tokyo Mew Mew Wikia, mate? Boomstick: Whatever! Wiz: Like Boom said, Ichigo had a dream that a cat was fusing with her. And when she woke up, it turns out she had been sleeping for hours. Boomstick: But suddenly, Masaya was attacked by a strange creature known as a Chimera Anima! Those things are pretty freaky, I'm not sure anything could take it out... Jeice: So, then, Toykyo Mew Mew decided to turn into bloody Bleach, where a mysterious guy named Ryou Shirogane gave Ichigo a Mew Pendant, letting her turn into… well… any bloody Magical Sheila ever. Boomstick: I guess that sums it up! Wiz: Well... More specifically, Ichigo Momomiya transformed into the cat-like pink superhero known as Mew Ichigo. Now she was ready to take out anything that stood in her way, her reign of justice beginning with saving Aoyama. Boomstick: But, later on, Toykyo Mew Mew pulled a Sailor Moon and started being helped by a strange man! Not Tuxedo Mask, but instead, this guy was known as the Blue Knight! ''' Jeice: Well, another thing is that, well, Ichigo kinda died, mate. Tryin' to bring Masaya back to life after he sacrificed himself to beat an enemy known as Deep Blue, Ichigo died. At least Aoyama came back. '''Boomstick: I hate those endings! Wiz: ... However, the thing known as the Mew Aqua inside Masaya revived Ichigo back to full health. So, all was good. Boomstick: What a happy ending! That sure warms my heart.... Now onto attacks!!! Jeice: Ugh, I was waitin' for you mates to get onto that part. Anyway, this Sheila's got a whole ton of attacks and abilities under her belt. Not only can predict the whether, but she always seems to land on her feet like any cat would. Boomstick: She also doesn't even flinch from falling from a large height! Too bad she doesn't have nine lives. Wiz: Well, while she doesn't have nine lives, it's unlikely she'd need them. Mew Ichigo has a ton of stuff up her sleeve to help her win a battle. Boomstick: Her main item, the source of all her attacks, is the StrawBell Bell. Shaped like a strawberry, more resembling a heart, this item made of an unknown substance is where Ichigo gets all her attacks! Jeice: Such as her first attack, Ribbon Strawberry Check! This, like any bloody attack in a magical girl anime, has Ichigo shoot off a giant blast of rainbow light! These are so strong that they can one shot freakin' Chimera Anima, which, note, is a monster that can turn the entire planet into a livin' hell! Wiz: While not an attack, the StrawBell Bell is also capable of creating a very resistant shield. This energy shield not only covers her whole entire body, but can also withstand almost any attack thrown at it. Boomstick: But that's not even her only weapon! Ribbon Aqua Drops has Ichigo summon an item known as the Mew Aqua Rod in a wave of light, then jump in the air, and spreads some... blue bubble energy around the Earth...? Wiz: She also can summon the Mew Berry Rod, which, when fused with Ichigo's StrawBell Bell, creates an even more devastating Ribbon Strawberry Check, known as the Ribbon Strawberry Surprise. Jeice: But, when all that's not enough, even though it should be, Ichigo fuses all the Mew Mew's weapons with her StrawBell Bell, to create the bloody strong weapon known as the StrawBell Bell Version Up! Boomstick: And by bloody strong, he means bloody STRONG. It retains all the original attacks, but makes them even more powerful than before! I'm surprised that was even possible! Ichigo uses this more often now, and I can see why! Jeice: Maybe I gave the Sheila a pretty hard time. She's qualified to join the Force, and I'm sure the Cap'n agrees! Ichigo is one fearsome kitty! Fight! A young girl named Usagi Tsukino was having another one of her extremely odd days. But, considering what her definition of "odd" became after she turned into Sailor Moon, today was about as normal as it gets. As usual, Tsukino was struggling in her class. Hell, she didn't even know what class she was in right now. Was it math class...? Well, she definitely hoped so, because she was answering each problem like an addition question. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rung. The school day was over. Even better, it was Friday, so Usagi didn't have to come back until Monday. Immediately, just outside of her class, Usagi bumped into one of her friends. It was Rei, one of her fellow Sailor Scouts. "Hey, Usagi." ReI greeted her friend. "Hey!" Usagi responded. "Want to do anything Saturday?" "I have a date with Darien then... Maybe Sunday?" Usagi responded. "Sounds good to me! Catch you then!" Rei said, running off the opposite way of Moon. The Sailor Moon gave a deep sigh. "I can't wait until tomorrow..." The girl groaned, trudging out of her school and beginning to walk home. However, the walk home didn't seem so… normal. The wind was howling. He sky was dark. Everything just felt extremely… unsettling. Occasionally, Sailor Moon would hear the meow of a cat, but no matter where she looked, she just could not find the source. "I must be going crazy..." Was the conclusion Usagi came too, releasing another six and continuing her walk. But that superstition was soon proven false, when a small cute Iriomote Cat crossed Usagi's path. "Ah... That's the cat who was meowing, then! Hello, little one." Sailor Moon bent down, petting the feline standing before her. But, before she knew it, the cat instantly vanished. "What...?" Sailor Moon asked herself. But, in a flash, a figure took the cat's place. Sailor Moon stood back up to see them. And there stood a little girl, about a year younger than Usagi, with brown hair and a school uniform. "Hi!" Greeted the girl, waving. "I'm Ichigo Momomiya." "Hi...?" "Yeah, I was that cat. That's just a little power of mine..." Ichigo explained. "But anyways, now for why I'm here... I've heard a lot about you, Sailor Moon." "You know who I am?" "Well, that was obvious. I've also heard about all those crazy adventures you've been on. So, I would like to challenge you." "Challenge me... As in a fight?" Usagi asked. Usagi examined the girl, and didn't really see her as much of a fighter, but then again, Usagi didn't look like much of a fighter herself. "That's right! You up for it?" "Do I have a choice?" Usagi questioned her, chuckling nervously. "Well, let's get right into it, then!" Ichigo yelled, hopping a few feet backwards on the sidewalk. Then, she spread her arms. "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!" After magically spinning a few times, Ichigo was engulfed in a pink light, which, when it disappeared, left Usagi astonished. "This is it! Now I'm Mew Ichigo!" Ichigo yelled. Now she was serious, with link cat ears, a pink cat tail, pink dress, pink eyes, and, of course, pink hair. "Hmmmmm... I can sense a storm coming." "This might mean trouble... Guess I'm going to have to get serious too!" Usagi shouted, her voice echoing through the town. Her transforming sequence began, too. Once it ended, Usagi was truly a goddess. "You can call me... Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon boomed. "Then, let us begin!" 'FIGHT!' Neither had any time to spare, and so the battle commenced in a flash. Ichigo dashed towards Usagi, throwing a few lunches to do some mediocre damage. Usagi's however, avoided each consecutive blow swiftly and beautifully, following it up with an extremely high kick to Ichgio's jaw. Mew Ichigo recoiled a bit, stumbling backwards and holding her face in pain. But there was no time for that. And that was because Sailor Moon knew she had to follow that up, coming in with a whole ton more kicks and melee attacks of her own. Ichigo, instead of dodging each one, just got out of the combo in general, hopping extremely high and landing on the top of somebody's fence. Luckily, being part cat, balancing up there was a piece of cake. Sailor Moon decided to jump up there too, though balancing was a bit more difficult. However, Ichigo wasted no time in throwing a heavy punch at her opponent. Usagi, to dodge, flipped up in the air, twirling around before landing back on the fence. Ichigo tried again, flipping forwards and smashing Usagi straight in the face with her foot. Ichigo landed perfectly, though it was hard for Usagi to regain balance. Eventually, after a few blows, Sailor Moon flipped right off of the fence, floating into the air and looking down. Now in the air, Sailor Moon threw a punch. Ichigo was confused. Usagi was way too far to reach with a punch. But Ichigo learned how incorrect she was, when a heart-shaped beam of light blasted out of Sailor Moon's fist, heading straight for Mew Ichigo! "Whoa!" Ichigo managed, hopping high above the explosion to avoid harm. Pther explosion completely destroyed the fence, but thankfully, Ichigo avoided that. "You're not safe yet!" Sailor Moon assured her, flying quickly towards her airborne opponent and punching her hard, sending Ichigo back extremely far until she slammed right through the wall of a vacant house! "Urgh..." Ichigo groaned, pulling herself from the rubble. Looking out of the hole she created, she could see Usagi flying towards her with incredible speed. Ichigo hopped out of the way as Sailor Moon blasted through the hole, then turned to face Ichigo. Quickly Ichigo prepared her StrawBell Bell, though she wasn't ready to use it just yet. Leaping over a few more light projectiles from Moon's punches, Ichigo landed with another kick right to Sailor Moon's stomach. Sailor Moon stumbled, not even being giving enough time to recover, as Ichigo uppercutted her a dozen inches off the ground. Mew Ichigo prepared her StrawBell Bell, aiming straight for Sailor Moon's chest before she landed... "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled, thrusting the StrawBell Bell forwards. A large rainbow-coloured beam of light blasted out of the Bell, hitting Usagi's chest, blasting her so high up and so quickly up that she burst into the second floor of the vacant house. Quickly, Ichigo used her amazing jumping skills to leap straight through the hole, facing Sailor Moon yet again. "It's not over yet!" Moon shouted proudly, taking her tiara off, and letting Ichigo examine it for a few seconds, before yelling, "You'd better be prepared!" Moon threw the tiara, which blasted off towards Mew Ichigo like a glowing pink boomerang. Ichigo swiftly hopped over it, landing just fine and smirking. But it wasn't over yet... Just like a boomerang, the tiara turned around, coming back to Moon. And it smacked Ichigo right in the back. The force of it sent Ichigo flying towards Moon. It didn't even end there. As Ichigo reached Moon, she was given another one of Moon's punches, knocking the cat girl so far back, she burst out the wall, landing two stories below. But, writing down that she didn't land on her feet… would not be correct in any way. In normal cat fashion, Ichigo landed right on her feet. The blow from Moon sure caused damage, but the landing certainly did not. Moon jumped out of that hole, landing in the vacant house's backyard, standing opposite of Ichigo. The fight was about to resume, when... "Moon!" Yelled a man from the distance. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon called to him. The man, Tuxedo Mask, who was standing on the roof of the house, smirked, throwing down a beautiful rose. "Do you require my assistance?!" Tuxedo Mask asked. Moon was about to catch the rose, when— CRINKLE! "She might, but I sure don't!" Shouted another man, who stepped in front of Sailor Moon, grabbed the rose, and crushed it. "Aoyama!" Ichigo blushed, staring at her boyfriend in awe. "Hey Ichigo! Don't die, okay? I'll take care of this guy!" Aoyama responded, taking a giant leap onto the roof where Tuxedo Mask was hanging out. "Well now, who are you?" Tuxedo Mask, aka Darien, asked the blue-clad man standing before him. "You can call me the Blue Knight!" Aoyama answered him. "... And I'll be taking you out now!" "Good luck!" Ichigo and Usagi called to Aoyama and Darien respectively. And with that, Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo glared back at each other, resuming their fighting positions. Ichigo immediately ran towards Moon quickly, hopping up and kicking. Sailor Moon caught it, ready to punch Ichigo with one of her special punches yet again— SMASH! "AH!" Screamed a male and female voice in pain. When the dust cleared from impact, it seemed... Tuxedo Mask was launched into Moon! Even better for team Mew Mew, Usagi let go of Ichigo when hit. The Blue Knight, proud of himself for hitting Tuxedo Mask right into Moon with his elegant sword, hopped down and stood next to his girlfriend. On the opposite side, Darien and Usagi stood to their feet. Ichigo and Aoyama stood opposite of Usagi and Darien... All hell was about to break loose. Tuxedo Mask broke the tension, speeding towards his opponents, and leaping into the air when close enough. Two roses were thrown, one for each enemy. Ichigo latched onto the Blue Knight's arm, jumping far back, fearing for the worst. Ichigo was right in doing so, as when the roses touched the ground, they created an explosion. Then, Ichigo looked over at Aoyama. Aoyama looked back at her. Their minds sharing the same thought, they nodded. The Blue Knight pulled out a staff known as the Mew Berry Rod. Ichigo held up her StrawBell Bell. "You ready, Ichigo?" Blue Knight asked, thrusting his arm forwards with the Mew Berry Rod. Ichigo stood beside him, holding forward the StrawBell Bell right next to it. In a flash of light, the two weapons fused together. Blue Knight and Mew Ichigo pointed the now singular weapon towards the confused Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. And, in complete harmony, the couple screamed— "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!!!" "W-What the?!" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask yelled, also in unison. There was no time to dodge for them. Even if they had time, the attack was so large, they would be able to dodge. So, out of the fused item between the StrawBell Bell and Mew Berry Rod came a Ribbon Strawberry Check powered up to the extreme! The gigantic beam of rainbow light completely engulfed Usagi and Darien! And the pain, to them, seemed to last an eternity. But, even while caught in the blast, the two managed to grab onto each other's hands... And, before they knew it, the attack was over. "Huff... Puff..." All four people were gasping for breath. Ichigo and Aoyama, however, were not as hurt as their opponents. But, of course, the first two to actually stand were Sailor Moon and Ichigo Momomiya. Darien and Aoyama stood not long after. "Hey, you!" Tuxedo Mask called to Blue Knight. "What?" Blue Knight responded. "Let's take our fight somewhere else!" "Agreed." Aoyama nodded. And then, the two dashed off to fight in a separate area. Sailor Moon and Ichigo were now left alone. But they were ready to fight! Ichigo dashed towards Moon, avoiding a few more punches, and using a punch of her own on Moon's stomach. Sailor Moon recoiled, but it didn't phase her too much, and she hopped into the air. "Let's see you get out of this one like you did to my other attacks!" Sailor Moon shouted, looking down on her foe. "Moon Princess Halation!" Ichigo knew that, whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good. So, she tried escaping... But, unfortunately, that didn't work at all. She was trapped in a halo of pink light! Ichigo struggled, but she was trapped... "Alright... Haa!" Moon yelled, thrusting her hands forwards. A shower of light fell upon Ichigo Momomiya, seemingly destroying her... … "I don't go out so easily!" Sneered a familiar voice. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "What?! That was supposed to vaporize you!" Sailor Moon said in a state of shock. But, when the dust cleared, it was all revealed to her. Surrounding Mew Ichigo… was an energy shield, which withstood the Moon Princess Halation like it was nothing! The shield dissipated, and Ichigo wiped some dirt off her shoulder. "Shall we resume?" Ichigo asked. But before Moon could say anything at all, lightning crackled in the sky above. And, in an instant, it began to pour. Ichigo, who predicted this earlier, ignored it completely, running at Sailor Moon and sweeping under her feet. Moon tripped, falling to the ground onto her back. Ichigo jumped up, landing with a powerful kick to Moon's stomach! Blood spewed out of the Sailor's mouth. But, despite all this, Usagi Tsukino managed to stand back up. "Alright... Seems it came down to this!" Sailor Moon held,d at her opponent, rising into the air. Ichigo didn't even see her pull out the item, but Sailor Moon was now holding the Holy Grail, and was surrounded in blinding yellow aura. When it all disappeared, Sailor Moon was... Super Sailor Moon! Super Sailor Moon made a taunting face towards Ichigo, and Ichigo growled like a cat would, bending down... And pouncing! Ichigo latched onto Super Sailor Moon, clawing at the girl, but it was no use. Super Usagi grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm, spun around a few times, then threw her into a tree in the distance. Ichigo slid down said tree, groaning and rubbing her head. But Usagi wasn't done. She threw out some broken glass-shaped bolts of electricity, shooting towards Ichigo. Ichigo luckily hopped over them, but the tree wasn't so lucky. Ichigo turned to look at the tree, and saw that when the broken glass attack touched it, it completely disintegrated. Ichigo was astonished... but she could hear Sailor Moon flying towards her. Mew Ichigo did a backflip, avoiding Super Sailor Moon's attack! But then, Ichigo knew it was time to get serious... Suddenly, every Mew Mew weapon was summoned into the area. Super Sailor Moon turned, confused. Ichigo wasted no time, however, fusing all the weapons with hers. The StrawBell Bell was so strong, it even looked powerful! And that was because, this was now the— "StrawBell Bell Version Up!" Ichigo exclaimed, holding up the weapon. Then, quickly, she pointed it at Sailor Moon. "What the—" "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" For a third time, Super Sailor Moon was hit with the strong beam of rainbow light... But this time, it was even stronger! After just this one blow, Sailor Moon had to take a one second breather. But even one second was too long now! Ichigo kicked Super Sailor Moon into the air, jumped up, punched Sailor Moon's stomach multiple times, and ended it by kicking her a few feet away! But, while Sailor Moon was still in the air, Ichigo has one more thing planned... "Ribbon Strawberry Check!!!" Ichigo yelled yet again, this time louder. Sailor Moon was hit in the stomach with this too, hitting the ground hard. By this point, Super Sailor Moon was exhausted. Blood dripped from her mouth from all the attacks in the stomach, too... But she stood up weakly, and did the only thing left she knew she could do to win. Super Sailor Moon held up the item known as the Holy Moon Cálice. And with that, it glowed bright white. Suddenly, Sailor Moon was covered in bright white light. And soon, the entire area was covered in bright white light! Sailor Moon spun around, getting rid of all the light, and revealing herself to be… Eternal Sailor Moon! "It's over for you!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted to Ichigo, now positive she could win. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's face, but she stayed confident. "I can still win!" And so, the battle resumed. Ichigo dashed at Eternal Sailor Moon, coming in with a punch. Sailor Moon easily dodged that, poking Ichigo's side roughly. Even something as weak as that sent the leader of the Mew Mews flying off into the distance, landing with a snapping sound. "I… broke something..." Ichigo murmured. She stood weakly, one eye forced close due to exhaustion. Her whole position was off, too. Her arms dangled low, her knees curved in... You could tell she was weakening. But Eternal Sailor Moon didn't stop yet, flying towards Ichigo with blinding speed and punching her into the air. Sailor Moon concentrated a ton of power into her hands, then blasted off a large rainbow beam. "Here's a rainbow beam of my own!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as she shot it off. The blast covered Ichigo, but Ichigo activated her shield in time, and was just fine. Mew Ichigo landed on her feet, but it was harder this time. "Rainbow Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled. Her own rainbow beam came out for the fourth of fifth time, but this time, Sailor Moon evaded it without any effort. After that, Sailor Moon began to rise into the air. She rose higher... Higher... Higher... Until all Ichigo could see of her was a tiny little dot in the sky... But, up in the air, Eternal Sailor Moon was charging some special attack. "Ribbon Strawberry Check! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo kept yelling. She was aiming, but Sailor Moon was so high up, it was hard to aim just right. And it was because of that that Ichigo kept missing. Sailor Moon continued charging... Until it was ready. All the Sailor Crystals spread around the Galaxy were ready, too. Ichigo was oblivious to all this. She was just hopping into the air, higher and higher, until she could finally see Sailor Moon, just barely. But, seeing Eternal Sailor Moon came at price... Ichigo also saw the massive beam of light being shot at her. It was so big, it could destroy the entire planet ten times over. Ichigo's eyes widened. She knew it was the end, but she tried to delay it. "Shield!!!" Ichigo screamed. The energy barrier covered her. And when the blast hit, it held up for a while... But not even a barrier so durable could hold up. 'KO!' Finally, the shield was shattered. And in that exact moment, Ichigo's body began to be slowly disintegrated. Ichigo screamed in pain as loud as she could, but nothing could help her. Before she knew it, she was dead. But, I guess it turned out well for Sailor Moon. After calling off the attack before it hit earth, Eternal Sailor Moon reverted. Now in her base form, she lowered down to the ground. "Ah... Now to wait for my date tomorrow... I hope Darien's finished fighting that other guy now..." Conclusion Jeice: Aw, damn, what a way to go out! Boomstick: That was one hell of a battle! Let's watch it again! Wiz: At the very beginning, Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo were evenly matched. Both Magical Girls possessed abilities that let them have the edge over the other, but when Eternal Sailor Moon was unleashed, it was all over! Jeice: Hell, the only real thing Ichigo has on Moon are ability, but when the Sailor Sheila powers up, Ichigo even loses that edge! Boomstick: And, while Sailor Moon was pretty stupid, in a match like this, I wouldn't hold it against her! Like we all know, Usagi isn't smart, and that's on her con list… but Ichigo is stupid in the exact same way, so it balances out! Wiz: That right. And Ichigo is a skilled fighter, saving people on multiple occasions… but when she gets help from Blue Knight, she doesn't really do that much. Jeice: Yeah, while Blue Knight and Tuxedo Mask are similar in power... Blue Mask helps out a ton more, leaving Ichigo with less of a job to do! Unlike in the Force, where everyone has to put in effort! Boomstick: Ichigo, when by herself… isn't really strong anyways. I mean, her attacks do a lot, and she's defeated a handful of people in her time, but if you look at it, she's got nothing useful. ' Jeice: She has superhuman agility, weather predicting powers, rainbow beams, powered up rainbow beams… and that's kinda it. ''Wiz: And yet Sailor Moon has a LOT going for her. Her base form has a lot of unique abilities, and not only does her other two forms power her up even more, they also give her more abilities to work with. Jeice: The Sailor Crystal beam can be seen throughout the ENTIRE FREAKIN' GALAXY, which casually destroyed Sailor Galaxia, and is a feat that nobody in Toykyo Mew Mew could ever bloody match... ever! '''Boomstick: But if Sailor Moon was ever forced to pull out the big guns, which she wouldn't be, she could always just get into Ichigo's mind to find out her weakness, or just warp reality to end things in seconds with the Lambda Power! Jeice: … In conclusion, if Sailor Moon were to ever resort to her Eternal Sailor Moon form, the only way Ichigo could hang in there would be to spam her shield, which would eventually break! Boomstick: That death was so gruesome, it almost made me Magical "Hurl" all over myself... Whatever, right "meow" I could really go for some Tokyo sushi... Wiz: The winner is, Sailor Moon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles Category:Superheroine Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016